Don't Touch
by astranauta
Summary: Rick/Morty. Morty likes to wear panties and think about his grandpa. Rick likes to tell Morty what to do.


The house was completely silent and still. The TV was, unusually, turned off and there were no smells wafting from the kitchen or tinkering sounds coming from the garage. Morty stood at the top of the stairs, checking for what felt like the hundredth time to make absolute certain no one was home. His parents had gone on a weekend getaway with his grandparents and Jacob, his grandmother's lover. When he really thought about it, the whole situation was sort of weird. But in any case, they had left him and his sister, Summer, in the care of his grandpa Rick. He was pretty certain that Summer was out for the night with friends, and Rick was usually off dimension-hopping or flying drunk all over the galaxy on a Saturday night. Once more, he listened closely to be absolutely sure of the silence that rang through the house. The last time he'd thought he was home alone, Summer had walked in on him…

Everything was clear. The house was empty. Morty was alone. He decided to work quickly rather than risk interruption again. Slipping back into his room, he flung open his underwear drawer, sliding his hand through its contents and knowing exactly where he'd placed what he was looking for. His fingers curled around the garment, silky and smooth in his fist. Hurriedly, he began pulling off his clothes. Shirt, pants, socks, when finally he slid his underwear down his hips. His cock, already half-hard at the thought of what he was doing, bobbed as he moved out of his room and to the bathroom.

Under the bright lights that flooded on when Morty touched the light switch, he examined what he held tightly in his hand: A small pair of silky, pale-yellow panties with a white lace trim. With a deep breath, he slipped his legs inside, pulling them slowly up and over his ass. They were a little too small for him, leaving his now fully erect dick and balls to press against the fabric. He examined himself, admiring his own little butt in the mirror as he twisted and turned, drinking in the sight of himself before he bounced happily down the hallway. Still, his face held a little tinge of red, embarrassed even though he was completely alone. Deep inside, he knew what he was doing was meant to be shameful, but nothing else drove him as crazy as feeling the soft material against his skin, his cock struggling to escape the fabric, thinking about being fucked silly in those little panties. Well, almost nothing…

When he reached the end of the hallway, Morty paused. What if someone came home? His dick twitched hard, reminding him that he was past the point of worrying about that now. Precum had akready started to soak through the silk and he reached a hand down to rub at his erection. With the other, he pushed the door open to his grandpa's room. It smelled like him in there and Morty took a deep inhale through his nose as he slid down onto Rick's bed.

Morty had all but stopped feeling guilty about liking to dress up in girls underwear when he began to feel this way about his grandpa. One thing didn't seem so bad when he _knew_ how bad the other one was. Laying back his head onto Rick's pillow, Morty's hands began to wander up and down his own body, stroking his smooth skin and causing goosebumps to rise up all over. As one hand slipped down to rub his dick through the fabric, he let out a hungry cry. He'd told Summer he did it everywhere in the house, and that was no exaggeration, but his favourite place by far was anywhere Rick frequented because it usually smelled heavily of whiskey and Morty could pretend it was Rick's hands all over him. Like the times when he lay in Rick's bed, touching himself and enjoying the feeling of his rough blankets scratching against his back.

"Mmmmm," Both hands had now made their way down, one stroking his cock and the other gently squeezing his balls, and he couldn't hold back the sounds that were bubbling up in his throat. Eyes shut, he pictured Rick's big hands fondling him through his panties. " _Hhhhhhh._ Ah, Rick." Something about having those things on turned him on so much he was already panting and arching his back. They made him feel sexy and dirty. As he breathed hard, thinking about Rick, stroking him and pressing his own hard cock against Morty's ass, his fantasies of his grandpa were so good and so realistic, he could have sworn he could hear him breathing heavy along with him. He spread his legs a little, pressing his hips up and into his own hand, grinding against it. The wet spot of precum was growing and Morty felt hot and sticky, needing release. When he took his free hand and began pulling the panties off, a gruff voice sounded out, sending chills up and down his spine.

"Keep those on."

Morty's eyes shot open, looking immediately to the doorway where his grandpa was standing. For several moments, Morty stared at Rick with a dumb expression, hand still gripping the waistband of his panties. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest it was making him dizzy. The sudden rush of fear and embarrassment made it so that, at first, Morty didn't even notice what was in Rick's hand. In one, of course, a whiskey bottle (half-empty, and Rick had the residuals on his chin to prove it) but in the other he was grabbing at his cock, still in his pants but noticeably erect. Morty dared not say anything, even as Rick walked over to him, a hungry look in his eyes.

"God, you're a sick little- You're a pervert, Morty," Rick kneeled at the end of his bed, towering over Morty who still lay on his back, scantily clad and feeling exposed. His face burned red and he brought his knees together in a hopeless attempt to cover himself. Rick, who had abandoned his liquor bottle somewhere, slipped his hands between Morty's thighs and forced them back open. "Look at you, y-you little whore. Is this- Is this what you get up to when grandpa Rick's not around, Morty?"

"N-No, I-" Morty struggled against Rick's grasp but his grandpa had his legs pinned, spread wide open. His cock was still so hard and if he wasn't so afraid of what the hell Rick was going to do, knowing what a pervert he was, he was sure that having Rick pinning him down like this would've made him cum.

"Don't lie to me, Morty," Rick had leaned in, their noses almost touching. As Rick continued to squeeze at his grandson's thighs, his lips and teeth found the soft nape of Morty's neck. The sloppy kisses, licks, and bites were electricity running through Morty's little body and he let out a soft cry, his hips bucking and grinding against nothing. His arms found themselves snaked around Rick's neck as he searched for something to grab for, settling for his thick, grey hair. Without missing a beat, Rick was ripping Morty's hands from his head and shifting his body, using his knees to keep Morty's legs in place while his hands gripped the boy's wrists. Biting down hard on his grandson's neck, Rick whispered aggressively nto his ear. "You don't make the rules here, you little idiot."

The words sent shivers throughout Morty's body as Rick sucked hard on his neck, only ripping his mouth away from the deep bruises he was making to mutter into Morty's ear.

"You came to _my_ room," Morty struggled against his grandpa, wanting so bad to squeeze Rick's cock or his own. His moans were becoming more desperate and involuntary, slipping out of his mouth without permission. Even the best and most elaborate of Morty's fantasies hadn't been this perfect "You're in _my_ bed. Writhing around like that- Like a little slut." Rick didn't comment on the panties, but if the horny grin on his face was anything to go by, he liked them just fine.

Abruptly, Rick lifted himself off of his grandson and Morty found himself missing the heavy sensation of Rick on top of him. For a moment, Morty worried Rick would leave, but Rick had stood to shrug off his lab coat and pull his sweater over his head. He stepped closer to Morty as his hands found his belt buckle.

"You like to think about your ol' grandpa Rick when you touch yourself, huh?" Morty swallowed hard as Rick reached into his pants, pulling out his already-hard cock and stroking it a little, pointing it in Morty's direction. "I bet you want grandpa to fuck that dirty mouth." Despite himself, Morty nodded and Rick laughed. Blushing, Morty considered not even reaching out to take Rick's cock in his hands. But he'd wanted it so fucking bad for so long and here it was. If he let a little teasing stop him, he'd never forgive himself for passing up his opportunity.

Morty's hands, considerably smaller than Rick's, took their place on his shaft as they both wrapped around. He'd knelt down in front of him and was now looking up to gauge his grandpa's reaction as he squeezed and stroked him slowly. His expression remained relatively the same until Morty leaned forward, opening up his mouth and taking the head of Rick's cock inside.

"Y-Yeah, Morty," Rick breathed, one hand finding its way to the back of his grandson's head. Sucking softly and moving his head agonizingly slow, Morty gradually let his warm, wet mouth envelop his grandfather's painfully stiff member. " _Fuck_ yeah." The little grunts and moans of encouragement helped and he swallowed more and more into his mouth, the back of his throat. He stared dreamily up at Rick, who had begun to red, moaning softly around his dick. Drool had begun to seep from the corners of his mouth the deeper he would take Rick's cock, running down his chin. Rick seemed to like this as he licked his lips and pressed on the back of Morty's head with his hand, beginning to fuck Morty's face _as promised_. The noises coming from his grandpa made struggling to breathe so fucking worth it. Morty, who had gone to move his hands down to take care of his own aching cock, found both of them held captive in Rick's grasp and his cock buried deep his throat, unmoving.

"You don't get t-to fucking touch," Rick growled, only pulling back when Morty began to struggle against him, eyes watering and nose beginning to leak. As soon as he was able to pull air into his lungs, gasping and sputtering, Morty was craning his neck, tongue out, to slip Rick's throbbing cock back inside. He heard laughter from Rick, who was most certainly chuckling about the depravity of it all. But Morty couldn't help it. He ready to fucking burst and he wanted Rick's cock so fucking bad. Again, Rick pulled his cock away from his grandson, releasing his hands.

"Come here, Morty. Get-get up on the bed," He ordered, and Morty followed his commands with no hesitation, kneeling on it until his grandpa bent him over. Something about the way Rick pressed his cock up against his ass, rubbing against it through the soft, silky fabric, told Morty that Rick was not indifferent, but actually _liked_ the panties. Oh Jesus, _yes!_

Before he even knew what was happening, the back of his panties were being yanked forcibly to the side, the strained fabric squeezing at his aching cock. He was tense in anticipation of Rick's fingers, and gasped when he felt Rick's tongue. It traced his entrance sloppily, hungrily, and wasted no time pressing against it. The sensation was overwhelming for Morty, who whined loudly, pressing back desperately against Rick's mouth. It wasn't there to tease him for long before his long, bony fingers had replaced it, pressing into Morty's tight little ass as he lost his fucking mind, moaning over and over again his grandpa's name.

"Ohhhhh, oh _God,_ Rick. Aaaa _aaaaahhh,_ R-Rick!" He looked back, heavy-lidded, at his grandpa, who was spitting into his own palm and rubbing it all over the head of his cock.

"You want grandpa to fuck you, Morty?" As if he fucking had to ask.

"Mmmm, p-please," He was forcing his ass back hard as Rick finger fucked him now, matching his grandpa's rythym. " _Please,_ Rick!"

Rick didn't take much coaxing. There was a brief sensation of emptiness before Rick pressed the head of his cock against Morty's hole. Then there was pain as Rick slowly pushed inside, letting out a long, loud groan while gripping on tight to his grandson's little hips. It moved through Morty in waves, making his entire body hot and sticky. The noises that came from his mouth were both arousing and pitiful, evidenced by Rick trying _ever so hard_ to be gentle, stretching him out nice and slow, but looking pained to do so. Once he'd managed to stuff his grandson full, pelvis pressed hard against his ass, he remained there, allowing Morty to get used to having Rick inside of him.

"Ok, Rick," Morty murmured after a few moments had passed. The sensations of Rick slowly sliding his cock in and out were not altogether painless, but the pleasure was beginning to outweigh the pain, especially when he hit against _that spot_. Rick could only go slowly for so long, beginning to pick up the pace when Morty's whimpers turned from pitiful, weak noises to gasping and begging.

"H-Harder," Morty pleaded, hips beginning to get the rhythm as he humped back against Rick's big cock. And Rick didn't disappoint, thrusting deep and hard into Morty's tight little hole, grunting and panting.

"Oh, yeah, Morty. You wanted this bad, huh? You wanted grandpa Rick to fuck you so hard, didn't you?" To each of Rick's questions, Morty gasped out, _Yes, Rick! Oh, god, yes!_ In too much of a haze to think, Morty moved his hands to grab his cock, knowing if he started stroking it he'd cum at any minute.

"No _fucking_ touching!" Rick growled loudly at him, grabbing his hand and pulling it behind his back. For good measure, he grabbed the other one two and held them there, slamming hard into his grandson's ass. Strangled cries delving into damn near screams, Rick kept up this pace, feeling the orgasm building, twitching throughout his cock. As soon as Morty felt his grandpa's cock spasm, feeling the hot, stickiness filling him up, he couldn't help but shudder, cumming hard all inside the yellow silk. He had never came like that before, so fucking hard he saw stars. There was a distinct feeling of emptiness as Rick collapsed down on top of him, sweaty, breathing hard, and tracing his fingers all along the waistband of his grandson's sticky panties.


End file.
